My own left 4 dead
by GamerGirlFromHell
Summary: LEFT 4 DEAD with me and my two l4d2 loving friends! Ashley and Hannah! I suck at summary's soooo sorry...*awkward silence*
1. Chapter 1

Being left 4 dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game…sadly. Also all OC's are around like 20 something even though we're 13 and 14…only Ashley is 13. Oh! Italics are thoughts :] Also help write: Hannah (name: xXxlovehazardxXx) **

Chapter 1: Welcome to Zombieland! FUCKING LIES!

I yawned and rolled from my bed and onto the floor with a _thud_. I groaned from the little pain it caused…since I do that almost everyday. I then heard what was going on outside in the hallway of my college dorm.

I jumped up and ran outside and screamed. I saw my friends and others screaming while being chased by…zombies? I always was a heavy sleeper.

"When did the world turn into Zombieland?" I screamed and saw something…it was ugly, fat, and had groaned while walking.

I could see its stomach thanks to it being as fat as my fucking car! That's when it puked…on me along with others. I slammed my door shut and screamed.

"EWWWW! THIS IS SO GROSS!" To make things worse I couldn't see!

I grabbed what felt like my bed sheets and started wiping away the puke in my eyes. After a while I got it out but saw zombies breaking down my door. _I guess they like vomit?_

I quickly pushed my dresser in front of the door thanking God it was close to the door. I then ran into the bathroom turning on the water in the sink. I stuck my head under the water cleaning the puke out of my hair.

"This is so gross! Zombieland lied!" After I was sure it was all out I looked down and saw my clothes were stained, but for some reason I was no longer covered in puke.

I then saw it on the floor. "Zombie barf slides off…nice to know."

I walked out in the dorm and changed out of my pajamas. I put on my black skinny jeans and Hollywood Undead t-shirt. Oddly enough I can run in skinny jeans…besides it's the only thing I had at the moment. I then put on my black converse.

I moved my dresser out of the way, opened the door and ran for it. I ran past lots of fucking zombies until something wet and slimy wrapped around me.

"Does the world hate me?" I screamed with great annoyance.

I turned around to see a scrawny zombie with one side of its face puffed and swelled…and it seemed to be leaking smoke. I was also wrapped in its…TOUNGUE! I was dragged in front of it while it started strangling me and it began coughing.

I keep trying to get out of its hold, but it didn't work so well. Then it exploded in green smoke making me all but cough up a lung. I ran forward bumping into someone. _Please not be a zombie!_ I looked up at a human and sighed. I then began blushing.

I saw him holding an AK-47 (thank you dad) with what looked like a baseball bat strapped to his back. _At least he's ready for this zombie apocalypse._

"Are you ok?" Now I melt. He had a southern accent **(Hannah's writing! :) **with an adorable smile that haunted my very thought. I smiled shyly, and looked down, noticing the slimy tongue wrapped tightly around my waist. I grabbed it and slid my way out of it, trying not to fall over myself. Unfortunately, the attempt failed and I landed right near his feet.

I closed my eyes tightly, my face warming incredibly fast. Though I could have swore up and down that my face was going to be slammed into the ground, arms were wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me up. I stumbled into someone's chest and gasped, noticing what had caught my fall.

"Are you alright, dear?"He asked, his arms still tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Y-yeah….uhhh…thanks.." I stuttered, staring into his incredible blue eyes that seemed to never end, causing my heart to beat and the world to simply pause.

**(O.o Hannah what the hell are you typing?) (;] just wait, Kayla…..-evil laughter commences- ) **

CRASH!  
The pause ended, and play came into start…causing my thoughts to thunder out of my mind and unexpectedly come into play. Zombies raced toward us, slime and blood following their tracks.

I was unsure of what to do….though the only thing I could think of was _Damn you ZOMBIES! FACE MUNCHING, THOUGHT CRIPPLING, MOMENT STOPPERS!...but _I figured running would be better then standing around.

"GO!" He yells, as my feet tumble over each other and cause me to continue, even though somewhere inside of me was telling me to stay and fight…yeah….the stupid part.**(End Hannah's writing)** I turned to look at him and frowned. There were too many zombies around him.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered to myself as I ran into a dorm room. It was my friend Hannah's and I knew she played guitar so I picked it up.

I turned around to see a zombie running at me. I swung the lime green guitar and felt it connect with the zombies head. Its bald head flew off, hit the door, and then hit the wall falling on the ground.

I ran out and toward the man who saved me while yelling at myself in my head. I killed multiply zombies until I got to him and bent down.

"Need some help?" I smiled while he smirked. I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Didn't I tell you to go." It sounded more like a statement instead of a question. I shrugged while he rolled his eyes. He bent down and grabbed his gun.

"Yeah but I don't listen to people I don't know." He smirked and we both started running out of the dorm. "I'm Ellis."

I smiled at his name and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm Kayla." We didn't really talk much after that, we just ran and kicked some zombie ass. After we walked out the door I say something that made me want to laugh my ass off.

In the middle of all this chaos was my best friend since kindergarten. She was shooting a machine gun and spinning around killing zombies that ran to her. When we saw her she was reloading…still spinning around.

Now…she was shooting. "Hit the deck!" I yelled and fell on the ground without a second thought. I then cursed myself. Ellis looked down at me and saw my expression. "Let me guess. You hurt yourself?"

"Maybe." I barely got off the ground and wrapped my arms around my chest and frowned. "Damn it! Mother fucking ground!" He started laughing at me while I glared. "Shut up! You don't know how much that hurt!"

Just then a bullet came by and hit a near by tree. "Holy shit!" Ellis dropped down next to me and I smirked. "Karma's a bitch." He just gave me a look while I smiled.

"Oh fuck you." I smirked at him. "Was that an offer?" We both burst out laughing causing some zombies to run toward us. I picked up his gun from when he dropped it and shoot at the zombies.

Ellis took out a desert eagle from his overalls, which were tied around his waist like a belt and started shooting them as well. I smirked at an idea I got thanks to one of my best friends. "I bet you ten bucks I can get more headshots then you." He turned and smirked at me. "Your on Kay."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname I just got and started aiming better. After all the zombies were gone we both counted our head shots. "I got ten you got eight. Pay up."

"Damn you Annie Oakley." He pulled ten dollars out of his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled and stuffed it in my bra, while he gave me a weird look. I shrugged and walked forward.

"HANNAH! You whore turn around and hug me!" Hannah turned around and all but tackled me with a hug. "Love you to Kayla." She said sarcastically while she rolled her blue and green eyes.

She shook her head making her short pixie cut black and/or dark brown hair hit me from hugging her. I also saw the bright red in her hair at the very back and few highlights.

"You know I loves you!" We both started laughing and Hannah finally saw Ellis. "Oh! Hi!" I rolled my eyes and had another thought. "Hannah this is Ellis. Ellis this is Hannah." They both smiled and that's when my plan went into action.

I leaned toward Ellis and whispered. "I'm going to trick Hannah and you have to help me. It involves your offer earlier. Please?" I gave him a sweet, sad, innocent, and a little bit of a sexy look. He then caved in.

He whispered back. "Fine." "Just follow my lead."

I leaned away and whispered to myself. "Get's em' every time." Hannah gave me a look asking what I was telling him. I smiled.

We started walking until we saw then tennis court. I saw someone in black ripped skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I had a good idea of who it was.

"Is that?" I shrugged and Ellis was confused. "Maybe." She turned her head and waved. I smiled and Hannah and I ran toward the court.

Ellis followed still obviously confused. "Hi Kayla! Hi Hannah! I can't believe you guys didn't die!" We glared but smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks so much Ashley." Hannah smirked and hugged her again.

"Be nice or that eyebrow piercing is getting ripped out." I smirked at her expression. Ashley shrugged and she looked at Ellis then back at us. "Tell me now if he's dating one of you guys."

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Ellis and gave him a look saying follow my lead. He nodded, still confused.

"Bitch! That's my man." I barely looked at him to see him holding in laughter. Hannah then turned to look at me, shocked.

"You never told me you were dating anyone! And here I thought we were best friends!" Ellis then got the idea and shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder.

Sadly I blushed and I wanted to hit my head on a brick wall.

"AWWWW! Kayla's blushing!" I glared at Ashley and proceeded to blush even more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ashley snickered while Hannah was still shocked. "But it's a cute blush."_Damn it._

I new he was lying but for some reason it just made me feel depressed. I sighed and smelt something. I turned to Ellis and smirked.

"You're wearing Old Spice." I wanted to laugh at the thought of him putting that on before going out to kill zombies. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes I am." Hannah and Ashley were watching us the whole time, which didn't help my blush any. "I also smell…motor oil?"

Ellis rolled his beautiful blue eyes. _God he is so gorgeous._ I then mentally slapped myself. "I am…or well was a mechanic if you remember."

That's when we started laughing. They knew we were lying, which now meant Ashley could go for him if she wanted. That just made me furious for some reason.

"Ash this is Ellis. El this is Ashley." They both shook hands and Ashley smiled. I glared at her from behind Ellis. Ashley then zipped up her jacket…all the way to her face.

"What the hell?" Her jacket zipped all the way up to her face and had a skull on it and it was pretty weird…yet awesome. I unzipped her hood and pulled it down just to annoy her.

"Hey!" She started smoothing her short light brown hair while I smiled sweetly. She rolled her green brown eyes and I started walking away.

Hannah then started singing follow the yellow brick road…Ashley joined…then Ellis walked up with me.

"No offence or anything but they scare me." I started laughing and smiled. "I'm used to their scariness." This time he laughed.

"Do any of you know where to go?" I asked so we wouldn't walk around Savannah lost. "I do. Just follow me." We all nodded and followed Ellis while everyone was talking and getting along.

I looked and saw a sign with something about CEDA. I shrugged and continued my dirty joke.

**(:D I shall be making a left for dead one soon….so…travel over to MY page and look 'em up xXxlovehazardxXx) STOP ADVERTISING ON MY STORY! XD JK ALSO WTF with the dear thing? Not that I mind XD ALSO! Today is Ashley's birthday! :D She is 14! ANOTHER b-day present. lol 9/10 for people who don't know the date. **


	2. Chapter 2

Being left 4 dead!

**I'm back bitches! XD Sorry it took so long my internet died. Still don't own L4D2. :D I like my chapter name! Also idk the hotel name so humor me! Also I own nothing I mention in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: I meet a football coach, a pimp, and a…person…

After a while I felt something in my pocket and pulled out my IPod. I shrugged and put it back in my back pocket.

We got really bored so Ashley thought it would be a good idea to scare everyone. "HEHE!"

We all turned to look at Ash and she smiled.

"You're scary good at that Michel Jackson impression." I nodded while Ash smiled.

"Where's my chimp, bubbles?" We just about died laughing. Ellis then smiled and I shook my head.

"I'll be back." We all couldn't breathe after that. Everyone was trying to breathe and holding on to each other. It's too funny to hear his southern accent and Arnold's put together.

"Time to nut up or shut up!" Everyone laughed at Hannah and her impression of Tallassee from Zombieland.

That and the situation we're in helped it.

Everyone looked at me and I smiled darkly…everyone then looked scared. I took a deep breathe and sang.

"Baby, baby, baby!" I was singing in a high soprano voice which made it funnier.

Ashley was hugging her stomach laughing, Hannah was laughing like crazy. Ellis was holding onto a pole for support so he wouldn't fall over laughing.

"Oh my God! It's Justin Bieber!" We then laughed at Hannah and Ashley. Ashley then picked up a gun and aimed it at me.

"Kill the Bieber!" I ran and hid behind Ellis…or well tried to. I failed at it and slid into a lamp post. As soon as I hit it I fell on my ass.

"Ow!" Everyone laughed at me while I glared. "Shut up!"

Ellis chuckled and helped me up. I smiled my thanks and we started walking once again.

"I've had to help you up a lot ya know that?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Only twice have you had to help me up!"

He then start laughing and we walked in front of the hotel.

"The Vanna? That's a failure!" We laughed at Ashley.

I then had a thought and burst out laughing. They looked at me like I was insane. I keep trying to say something but all I got out was pi.

Ashley then seemed to know what I was talking about and burst out laughing. Then Hannah finally seemed to get what was so funny.

"What the hell are y'all laughing about?" After we stopped laughing I smiled and giggled a little. I started laughing again so Ashley told him.

"You're a pimp!" He burst out laughing with the rest of us. It took forever for us to calm down but somehow we did.

We picked up guns we found on the streets and walked into the hotel and got attacked by something.

I wanted to run away screaming at the sight of it. It was huge and made me think of a tank. **(XD)** What ever it was we shoot at it.

It angrily roared at us and it looked like he tried pimp slapping Hannah. She ducked and/or tripped (both quite possible knowing her) and ran behind it shooting.

"What the hell is that thing?" I ducked right as it swung at me. "A zombie on steroids!" I barely giggled at Hannah's joke.

It then picked up a piece of the fucking ground and threw it at us! "Holy shit!" Ellis yelled and almost fell along with Ashley.

Ashley dove to the floor dropping her AK near the thing's foot. It stepped on it crushing the AK into little pieces.

"COME ON!" I rolled my eyes at Ashley and tried shooting at it. My combat shotgun didn't have any bullets left so I threw it at the things head.

It smacked him and he turned around and roared at me. _Bad idea! Really bad fucking idea! _I got up and ran down a hall.

It followed me easily while I screamed at it.

"Come get you mother fucker!" Before it could swing its arm at me it fell over, dead.

I stopped and stared at it. He had his tongue out and I rolled my eyes. Ellis then came running up to me.

"Are you ok?" He sounded worried and I smiled. "I'm fine. See!" I stood and spread my arms wide to so him I was ok.

He smiled and chuckled at my smiling face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks so I smirked and looked behind him.

I saw Ashley grieving over her lost AK while Hannah was all but dragging her over here.

"You still have your gun?" He shook his head. "I ran out of bullets killing that damn thing."

I nodded while he turned to see Ashley…still grieving. "Um? Is she ok?" I shook my head laughing. "She never is."

Ellis laughed while we waited for Hannah and Ash. "Hey El." Ellis turned to look at Ashley while she pouted.

"If you find an AK will you please give it to me?" She was still pouting and I could tell she was flirting. Ellis smiled while I rolled my eyes.

He either didn't know she was flirting, didn't mind it, or he was humoring her.

"I sure will Ash." I growled at Ashley and glared. She was trying not to laugh while Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" I stopped glaring and shrugged. "Probably a zombie." Ellis nodded while I glared at her once more.

We walked farther into the hotel while Ashley keep flirting…I keep growling.

"I think we're being stalked by a zombie." I sighed and nodded. I was so not telling El I was growling at Ash for flirting.

_I'm a fucking fail. Growling at my best friend for flirting!_ While I was deep into my own thoughts I bumped into Hannah.

"Sorry Hannah." She smiled at me and shrugged. "It's ok."

We started talking while Ashley kept flirting with Ellis while he was probably flirting back. _I'm being very pessimistic._

*LATER!*

We had to climb thirty flights of goddamn stairs to reach the roof. When we got up there I saw three other people.

Ashley didn't see them she just saw the choppers flying away. "TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND SAVE US!"

The three others turned around. _Now Ellis really does look like a pimp!_ Ashley was now screaming at the sky.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT! YOU TURN THAT FUCKING CHOPPER BACK AROUND AND SAVE US BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the others. I saw two guys and one girl. She looked around twenty-six. She was black along with an older looking man.

She had brown eyes and dark brown hair tied in a pony tail. The next person looked like a pimp…enough said.

He had brown scruffy like hair with what looked like green eyes.

He was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt underneath. _Not the best outfit for a zombie apocalypse._ He was also probably around thirty-five or something.

Last but not least was the older man of around forty something…probably. He was bald with brown eyes and kinda fat. He was wearing a purple shirt with the letters FHS.

I knew that was a high school and I had a feeling he probably coached something there.

Ashley looked right at the guy in the white suit and said something that made everyone laugh.

"What are you, a pimp or some shirt?" He glared at her and looked at us.

"If you ask me, he looks more like a pimp." He nodded toward Ellis. That just made us laugh from us calling him a pimp earlier.

Ellis just shook his head. I saw a table next to the door that had pistols, axes, and crowbars on it.

I smiled and grabbed a pistol while I felt someone pulling my guitar off my back.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Hannah holding it and smiling.

"If I remember correctly this blood covered guitar is mine." I frowned and picked up an axe.

"Whore!" She rolled her eyes while everyone else was watching us in amusement.

"I'm not Kesha!" **(Nothing against her! I like a lot of her songs :3) **I then smiled and started singing _Take it Off_.

"Theirs a place I know if you're looking for a show! Were they go hardcore and theirs glitter on the floor!" Hannah, Ashley, and the other girl I didn't know started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at the other guys and walking down stairs. _I'm just gonna slid down the rail of the stairs…or not._

When I got down I saw fire on the rest of the stairs. "Who likes fire enough to walk in it?"

I was joking while Ashley slid down the rail and next to me.

"I do! Also you forgot something." She handed me some red thing that I figured was some kind of heath kit.

I smiled my thanks and opened the door seeing more zombies.

"Great…just great." I heard the pimp say the same thing and I looked at him.

I leaned over to whisper to Hannah. "Why do I have a feeling me and the pimp aren't gonna get along very well?"

Hannah laughed and smiled. "I have no fucking clue."

"What are you talking about?" I turned my head around to see the school coach along with the others confused.

"Porn." Ashley and suit started laughing…everyone else probably thought we were serious.

Ellis gave me a look then smirked. He probably figured out the joke.

"She's joking!" I smiled at Hannah.

"Fine then. I just thought the guys might need some after a while…I mean COME ON!" That made everyone but the guys laugh.

Suit glared at me and I smiled. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He glared once more and moved past me.

"Well then! Fuck you suit!" I heard Ellis snicker at the suit thing.

"Not a big fan of one night stands sweetheart!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I wasn't offering suit! Beside's I need a real man to please me." He turned and gave me a look that said go rot in hell.

I smiled sweetly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You were right." I shrugged and decided to make a game out of it. I didn't say a word about my new found game.

"Ok enough. Time to move on." We all nodded at the oldest man and we followed suit.

Suit was of course ahead of us. The coach was behind him with Ashley talking to suit.

Hannah was talking with the other girl while El and I hung back and talked.

"What were you two talking about?" I smiled. _I wonder if El would like to play my game._

"I told Hannah I had a feeling suit and I wouldn't get along…I was right." Ellis chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I think him and Ashley will get along…well kinda." I smiled. "I know they will. Ashley _loves_ being mean to me…soon suit will to."

"If he does I can beat him up if ya want me to."We laughed at the thought.

While I keep seeing the coach sitting on them to stop the fighting. I giggled at the thought while he looked down at me and smiled.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks so I looked forward…and out the windows…anywhere but Ellis really.

He seemed to notice…sadly. "You ok?" I turned to look at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about a game." I then told him of my game while he smiled and agreed. The little peace we all found was short lived.

Million's of zombies came running from hotel rooms, closet's, and god knows where else. We all ran toward elevators while I was inwardly hoping they didn't work.

I just didn't feel like taking one in a fire and it crashed and killing us.

My prayers were answered when Hannah pushed the button and nothing happened.

"Shit!" She yelled with a large amount of annoyance.

I held my axe tightly and swung at a zombie that got to close. Her arm went flying and somehow hit suit on the head.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes. "Sorry but I can't control the direction of a flying arm."

_This is going to be a long apocalypse._ Just then something rounded the corner. It was like a smaller version of the giant thing that attacked us early.

Except it was wearing overalls with one strap broken, a tiny head, one huge ass arm, and a little arm that flapped when it walked.

I had my eyes on the big arm until some crazed looking monkey thing jumped on me.

"Is that thing humping her?" As soon as it jumped on me I had no control over my legs.

It was making me run toward the zombies while I tried pulling it off and walking backward.

Me resisting it slowed us down but not by much.

"Shoot it already!" I yelled at my team mates while bullets whizzed by killing zombies.

"Not them! THE MUTATED HORNEY MONKEY ON MY HEAD!"

Just then a bullet shot it making it fall off my head and shoulders and in front of me.

"THANK YOU!" I killed zombies with along with everyone else.

I sighed with great annoyance and kicked the dead mutated monkey.

The others ran up to me and laughed. I glared at them and kicked the body once again. It rolled over and I saw its face.

It was pale with what looked like orange hair and even in death a crazed look on its face.

"I…feel…violated." Everyone started laughing but Hannah…she was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

She gave up and started laughing with everyone else. I sighed and walked down a hall.

Then the rest of it exploded and burst into flames.

"What the fuck?" Everyone yelled at once while I walked in a room close to the fire.

I barely heard suit make a comment about finding another way since his suit was flammable.

"Most clothing is flammable." I snickered at Ellis's comment and looked around the room.

It had a little closet and two windows leading to an edge. I kicked one of the windows breaking it.

I saw the other girl beside me. "As long as we're careful we'll probably be able to make it to the other side."

We all nodded and one by one stepped out on the ledge and started walking.

I saw Ashley gripping suit's arm for dear life and smiled.

Hannah was a little freaked out and held on to whatever she could.

The other girl was doing the same, while the coach was ahead of us all walking fast…but carefully.

Suit was walking slowing thanks to Ashley but he would walk faster to scare her.

Ellis was walking carefully and would occasionally hold something for support.

I was the second to last person behind Ash and suit. I was walking normally.

Suit then moved ahead faster making Ash almost fall forward.

"EEP!" She then grabbed his arm tighter then last time while I glared.

"Would you stop scaring my best friend? The height is already freaking her out! I don't think she needs you making her almost fall onto that building making an Ashley pancake!"

We were having a glaring contest with me clenching my fists ready to punch a window. Ashley still had a tight grip on his arm.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, which for some reason made me angrier. I sighed and felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I already knew who it was. "Just calm down Kay." I was still pretty pissed but Ellis calmed it down by about…three inches.

"I can't! I have anger issues." I crossed my arms and we started walking once again.

I heard glass break and we all piled into the hotel room. We all started walking out and to our right going down stairs.

I heard Ellis chuckle. "I'm not kidding. My collage made me take anger management classes." I shrugged while he looked at me.

I heard Hannah and Ashley laugh.

"They had a good reason." I rolled my eyes at Ashley. "You almost broke her nose! I think that's anger issues." I rolled my eyes at Hannah this time.

"I know that! I still want to know why I got the classes and Ashley didn't!" She smiled while I rolled my eyes.

This time everyone was looking at us.

"What did you girls do?" I smirked at Nick. **(I meant suit I was being a dumbass!)**

"Some bitch stole Ashley's boyfriend and I kicked her whore ass!" They looked at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't mess with the girl who's angry with the anger problem." I laughed at Hannah and smiled.

We keep on walking while I could tell Nick and Ellis wanted to know more about this fight that happened last year.

The girl and the coach were ahead of us all with suit and Ashley behind them. Hannah was walking with Ellis and me.

"I still can't believe she cried." I shrugged and smirked at the memory. "I still can't believe that before this I was still talking the classes! That and people still tried to mess with me."

We both laughed while Ellis was shocked I made a girl cry.

"Wanna know what happened?" I heard Hannah say and Ellis nodded.

"Like Kayla said a girl named Elizabeth stole Ashley's boyfriend and well." I smirked while Hannah looked at me.

"Ashley and I walked up to her Ash slapped and yelled at her. She said something like she was better or some shit…that pissed me off so I pushed her down got on her and punched her."

Ellis tried not to laugh at that. "While Kayla was beating the shit out of her I keep yelling at her calling her a cheap ass whore…while kicking her in the ribs."

I turned and smiled at Ashley and we high fived. Suit then turned around and smirked.

"Ever got in fights with guys?" I knew he was joking but what the hell. Hannah shook her head while Ash smirked.

"Does my brother count?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Weren't you expelled that year for getting in so many fights?" I nodded at Hannah and smiled.

"Had to go to another school and finish high school. Got in fights there…if I think about it I had more there." **(These are lies XD I just thought it would be funny.)**

"Damn! I have a feeling no one messed with you." I laughed at Ellis. "Not to my face. If I heard people talk about me or friends I hunted their ass down."

After that no one asked about my multiply fights at school…or collage.

Well suit wanted to know about that one with the whore named Elizabeth. We soon got to a working elevator which freaked me out.

When we killed all the zombies we got in and pressed the button. Then the girl thought it was a good idea to introduce herself.

"I'm Rochelle." I smiled at finally knowing someone's name!

"Ya'll can call me Coach." Oh the irony. "Name's Nick but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around long." I had a feeling that was a lie.

They looked at us and we all looked at Ellis to introduce himself first.

"Ellis…my names Ellis." He smiled a friendly smile and they looked at us now.

"I'm Ashley! But you can call me Ash." I looked her to make sure she didn't somehow have sugar.

"I'm Hannah. Let's hope this thing doesn't drop and kill us all." That did not help me any.

Everyone then looked at me and I said nothing for a while. I felt Hannah nudge me with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes. "Kayla." After that everyone was quiet.

*2 SAFE HOUSES LATER LOL*

We were sitting in a safe room somewhere in the mall. I saw Ashley pull out a cola from her pocket.

"You stole some of that guys cola?" She nodded and put her AK down.

We took some guys guns and in return he got him cola…he also blew up the way to the mall for us since it was blocked.

I shrugged while she couldn't open it. "Waaahhhh! I can't open it!" We all laughed at her while she got up and a paper fell out of her back pocket.

She then hit the bottle on the wall breaking the top off and getting Hannah wet.

"Hey! Ash!" We laughed while Nick picked up the paper and read it. "You're insane?"

I almost burst out laughing. _I can't believe she was carrying that around. _Ash turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Hell yeah! I've been diagnosed and been claimed INSANE BITCH!" I started laughing at that while we all took a rest.

**Ellis: That doesn't surprise me any.**

**Ashley: It really shouldn't…**

**Me: Are you guys gonna help or not!**

**Both: Sorry…**

**Me: Thank you! I loves you! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ashley: DO IT OR I WILL RAPE YOUR SOUL WITCH STYLE!**

**Ellis: She scares me! Can I leave?**

**Me: Yes. –pushes out of room-**


	3. Chapter 3

Le sigh. I've been dead for far to long. I hate to say this but I'm not finishing. I had a bunch of chapters written out for this but when I had to restart my computer I lost most of my stories. Which...had this and my COD one. I had most of the a few chapters of it done actally and I sat down to re-write it and just couldn't.

Honesty it sucks for me and you all. You all wanted to keep reading this cause I assume you liked it and I wanted to kee writing cause I love it! That and when someone says I really liked this it helps me a lot. So this is really just to tell you the news and say sorry to all you guys. You all favorited this story which means a lot to me!

Unlike my other one, you can not write this one! Since it's based off me and my friends it would kinda hard for you.

That is all and once again sorry for not trying on it again. :( I do this to often and I can't help it.

A huge thank you to:

Who faved:

Dodgerjoey, Seyah, TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK, and XxXBuri-ChanXxX

Who reviewed:

TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK (I don't understand it though ), XxXBuri-ChanXxX, and Beyond hope of salvation

Who followed:

TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK, XxXBuri-ChanXxX, and gOthiCkUrOcHo69

To Buri-Chan: Sorry about his hair! XD On my game his hair is brown D: And I can't see Ellis as a pimp either but he's followed around by four three girls! :D Not very pimping but still! I plan on reading yours btw :3 Haha! And...I'm sorry this update probably won't make you happy! D:

-OMGHISHAIRISBLACKNOTBROWN. T-T sorry...nick fangirl instincts kicking in...*ahem* ANYWAY! the conversations between you and nick made me laugh though XD and for some reason the line "Ya'll can call call me Coach." Oh the irony- made me laugh so hard XDDDD i really cant see ellis as a pimp...i cant do it...lol anyway...i really liked this chapter, and i cant wait for the update!-

:D This review made me all weird with happy feelings! xD

To TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK: Um...what was the comment you liked? And...erm thanks?

To Kirsty (You know who you are!): I love you TT-TT XD Okay maybe love is a strong word but still.

-this review might be crap, since i'm on my phone. But, i LOVE this story so far!(: your OC's are awesome and kick-arse. And since Kay(is that her name? I forgot, sorry.) fancys Ellis, that is even awesomeier(even a word?xD) Also, i'm 14 so i relate to you making you OC 20, so, wheey!(: Anyway, carry on.(: - Kirsty.;D-

:D That review made my day when I saw it! Which I believe I told you . since we started talking. D: Which reminds me you were fun to talk with! :D

Hate to say this is the end but it is. :\ If Ashley and I ever talk about this again I'll see if I can't get her to BEAT me into re writing this! XD Until then it be dead.

Looooove GamerGirlFromHell


End file.
